Aloesaurus
225px |strength = 4 |health = 7 |cost = 5 |set = Triassic |rarity = Legendary |class = Solar |tribe = Cactus Animal Plant |trait = None |ability = Dino Roar: Heal all Plants and the Plant Hero for 1. |flavor text = A roaring force of life. A crushing force of destruction.}} Aloesaurus is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 4 /7 . It does not have any traits, and its Dino-Roar ability heals all plants on the field, including it, and the plant hero for 1 . Origins It is based on the aloe vera, a succulent plant commonly used to treat sunburns, and the allosaurus, a dinosaur from the late Jurassic era. Its name is a portmanteau of the words "aloe," the real-life plant it is based on; and "allosaurus," the real-life dinosaur it is based on. The first sentence of its description is based on its Dino-Roar ability, which is based on aloe vera's healing properties. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribes:' Cactus Animal Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Dino Roar:' Heal all Plants and the Plant Hero for 1. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Legendary Card description A roaring force of life. A crushing force of destruction. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Aloesaurus isn't what you would call a hard-hitting plant, but its healing ability is what makes this good. Due to its healing ability, Aloesaurus shines in many decks, but is most prominent in a specialized healing deck with Pepper M.D. and Heartichoke. Its ability also heals everything including your plants and Aloesaurus itself, and because many of your plants will be damaged during the game, there are plenty of opportunities for its ability to activate, as long as you draw a card. However, given how little Aloesaurus heals indiviually, you need to draw lots of cards in order to make a real difference. Unfortunately, the Solar class lacks ways to draw cards, the only ways to doing so being 2nd-Best Taco of All Time and Sage Sage. This issue can be easily negated as Chompzilla or , but Aloesaurus will be less effective with other heroes in terms of its Dino-Roar ability. Aloesaurus also lacks fighting power, but if you do it right, Heartichoke and Pepper M.D. will take care of the firepower anyway. All Solar heroes but Solar Flare are able to use it effectively. *Chompzilla has access to lots of card draw to activate Aloesaurus' Dino-Roar ability easily, as well as stat-boosting cards that improve the overall health of plants. *Rose can use Aloesaurus in her healing deck. While that can be done by any other hero too, she has access to Planet of the Grapes, which allows her Heartichokes to easily draw cards, creating in infinite loop until everything is healed to full. *Wall-Knight lacks easy ways to draw cards unlike the two heroes mentioned above, but his high-health plants would appreciate the healing a lot. He also has many health-boosting tricks to improve Aloesaurus' health. If he fills the field with lots of high-health Team-Up plants, Wall-Knight can theoretically use Pepper M.D. the best out of all Solar heroes. *Solar Flare, however, is better off not using this plant, as many Kabloom plants have low health, which renders them unable to survive most attacks. The only exception would be if she presses her luck, uses a transforming deck, and then gets high-health plants. However, this means that Transfiguration is involved in the strategy, and she will have to protect Aloesaurus as well, or else it will transform too. Ether way, the Kabloom class is horrible in terms of card draw, with the only option being the expensive Petal-Morphosis. However, you will want to remove any Sneezing Zombies on the field, as she will prevent Aloesaurus from healing. Against Aloesaurs won't be much of an offensive threat, especially compared to other legendaries, but it can be a real pain in the neck with its healing ability; if your opponent's deck is focused on drawing cards, then their plants will be very hard to remove, as Aloesaurus will heal off most of the damage, if not all of it. If your opponent is running a healing deck, Aloesaurus is more threatening than annoying. If it's a mix of both, then Aloesaurus (and any Pepper M.D.s and Heartichokes too) must be removed as soon as possible. Not only is its ability annoying, but Aloesaurus is also a pain to remove. 7 health is a lot of turn 5, which means not many zombies can destroy it in one attack, especially combined with the healing. Fortunately, , , and can destroy it easily with Deadly zombies, boosted zombies, and Rocket Science respectively. The class can instantly destroy Aloesaurus too, but its strength must be lowered first. The class can overwhelm Aloesaurus with sheer damage, which is easy due to Exploding Fruitcake (which can destroy it in one use) and Final Mission, although both have their own penalties. They can also have Quickdraw Con Man punish their opponent for drawing cards, but he needs to be boosted as Aloesaurus can be played to intercept it, and it can destroy an unboosted Quickdraw Con Man in one attack. You can also Bounce Aloesaurus, but this is only possible as the Sneaky class, and Aloesaurus can be replayed. However, the best counter to Aloesaurus is Sneezing Zombie, as it shuts down Aloesaurus' ability completely. Gallery AloesaurusStat.jpg|Aloesaurus' statistics Aloesaurus Card Face.png|Aloesaurus' card image 4B97CE1B-4750-4345-8FF8-4FF93135ADA3.jpeg|Aloesaurus's grayed-out card in the collection menu Aloesaurus texture 2.png|Aloesaurus' textures (1) Aloesaurus texture 1.png|Aloesaurus' textures (2) aloesaur.gif|Aloesauraus animated Aloesaurus.png|HD Aloesauraus Aloe-la.png|Aloesaurus being played Smugasaur.png|Aloesaurus on the field It's aloe kay.png|Two Aloesauruses on the field Biting's a pain.png|Aloesaurus attacking Heal Pulse.png|Aloesaurus activating its ability Outta juice.png|Aloesaurus destroyed Alil'saurus.png|Aloesaurus shrunken due to Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Gnawing intensifies.png|Shrunken Aloesaurus attacking Dismembered.png|Shrunken Aloesaurus destroyed Trivia *During development, its Dino-Roar ability healed for 2 instead of 1 . *Its model and animation are similar to that of Bananasaurus Rex. Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic plants Category:Cactus cards Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Dino-Roar cards